


Lesson Plans

by Higuchimon



Series: Prison of the Prince [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector has some lessons he wishes to teach Mizael, once the runaway fae prince is returned to where he belongs at Vector's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Plans

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Lesson Plans  
**Characters:** Vector (Mizael implied)  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A80, write a fic that is T rated; Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #009, educate;  
**Notes:** This takes place in the same universe as **Gift To Thee** , but before it.  
**Summary:** Vector has some lessons he wishes to teach Mizael, once the runaway fae prince is returned to where he belongs at Vector's side.

* * *

_Lesson number one_ : Mizael belonged to Vector. He would see that one thoroughly taught to the errant and arrogant fae prince when he finally returned to where he belonged. 

And Mizael would return. Vector's people searched the entire known world for him. His mages cast spells to locate the prince. Vector even offered a reward that most people would give their souls for in order to bring him back. 

Vector knew he'd never pay the reward, but it was the principle of the thing. 

Mizael needed to learn his place. He was a prince of his people, yes, but in this land, Vector made the laws for all of those who lived in his land. That included beautiful fae princes who thought they could vanish into thin air without a single word of farewell. 

If Mizael had at least said good-bye… 

No. Vector wouldn't let what was his go, and he hadn't tired of Mizael at all. If Mizael had tired of _him..._

Still no. Only Vector could decide when, or if, this relationship ended, and he'd made up his mind that it never would. 

He'd found a very powerful spell: a rare and potentially dangerous one that would bind their life forces together, so that Vector would live as long as Mizael did, and Mizael would live for a very, very long time. And Vector would be with him for all of that time. 

He liked the way that sounded when he said it out loud. To be with the fair prince forever… 

“Majesty.” One of his servants entered the room, kneeling down at once and waiting for Vector to give permission for him to continue. Once a waved hand granted it, the servant spoke. “We have received word that Prince Mizael has been located in a village to the west. They have taken him captive and await your arrival.” 

Vector smiled. “Excellent. I'll be on my way shortly.” 

The spell required Mizael to be with him when he cast it. It would be the beginning of Mizael's education in his proper place in the scheme of things. Vector had everything he needed now except Mizael himself. 

It would not take long at all to go to the west and return with his prize. Once they were bound together, he could work on some other ideas that he'd had. Taking control of the fae lands that Mizael had access to would be a lovely gift for their union to come. 

_Lesson number two: what's yours is mine, forever._ Mizael would protest. But Vector always got what he wanted. If that meant a runaway prince or domination over a kingdom, then so be it. 

And once the fae lands were under his control, then he could move to other realms to bring under his banner. Spartan City, perhaps, or even the United Lands of Poseidon. 

What could he not do? What could he not have? 

The world would be his. Because he would have forever. And hew would have Mizael. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
